starwarscrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Star Wars: Coded Armies
Prolouge It was cold, dark and silent. Not even the sound of a disc could be heard. Everyone knew what today was but they were just too afraid to talk for they knew, if anything went wrong on such a immence event it would mean their deresolution. Marxon stood on a hill, overlooking the operation, nervous as to what could happen. Today was the day they left. For an organic being such as the humans a day like this would be glorious sure but when your entire species fits onto a 2 meter long peice of technology then it becomes incredible. Today was the day the computer programs of the ancient earth left the planet. It was the first time in the known galaxy that a being of binary was able to leave the planet just as the humans and organic beings of the past had done. So today was the biggest day of Marxon's 150 years in existence and he didn't want any distractions, malfunctions or broken code any where. And then it happened.. "Sir, It is done.." said a worker, walking up behind him. "What is done?" Queried Marxon "The ship.. It has been completed and the black guard soldiers have been loaded. Sir." "So that means.." Marxon said, pausing as an overwhelming exitement began to grow on his face "Yes my lord, It is done.." "Take my disc and begin the take of sequence. Ill be down in a moment." He said trying to hide the exstatic tone in his voice. Just as the worker turned around and walked away, Marxon's excitement broke free and he begin to thow his arms in the air, jump around and kick the air. He was no longer a Program, he had become a User.. "Greetings Programs" He shouted down of the cliff, his voice echoing everywhere "Today. Is the day. We are no longer Basics.. Or Programs.. Today is the day we are free, to become those who we admired and saw hope and inspiration glow from. Today WE. ARE. USERS!" And he raised his arms in the air as a huge roaring crowd cheered below. He turned and walked out of view so he could then sprint down to the ship, his emotions still flowing out. ﻿It was huge, immense, powerful. It was almost 4.5 Gigabytes long or about 1.7 Kilometres. Equiped with 18 plasma cannons, advanced Phase-out converter shields, and becuase of the design of the ship the interior could support 5000 or so troops and the fighters and vehicles are... compacted... so to speak, meaning the hanger could support 5000 light 'fighters' and light cycles. This was a tremendous achievement to to his people and now he was about to make use of that. Marxon was now standing on the bridge of the ship after docking in the command module. His disc was placed in the code sequencer and the ship was about to lift off. "Magnet drive on full, electron pulsers active. Sir, we are ready to take off." Said a sentry, standing over by some monitors. "Rotate all weapons, check the servo's and project the phaser sheilds." Marxon ordered "Weapons functioning, servo's powered and shields are able. Everything is running at 100%" Marxon sighed. He was nervous. So many things were going through his mind. Where would they go, what would they do when they got there, what if it malfunctioned mid-flight. “Let the users watch over our humble shells.. Navigations.. Gears up.. Lift off” The huge ship, the first of its kind, began to hum and charge up. The engines vibrated and pulsed with a deep, ominous tone that said ‘We are leaving if it kills us’. In the lower levels the worker programs were frantically running about checking every metre, every percentage, every warning that could appear. The Outside of the ship was not much better as four wings of light fighters flew along side the ship, checking to make sure it was still holding together. Hopefully the immense pressure of the atmosphere would not rip the hull apart. It was time. The ship went silent apart from the engine which was at a sort of low humming state now. The crew stopped working, even Marxon lay still hoping the ship would survive. And then it happened, they made it. The sky turned from its normally cloady, stormy, dark self into this black, starry frontier. They had never seen anything different and to them it was foreign but beautiful. Even their skin reflected their surroundings. The ship changed from a glowing red, ominous, dark battle ship into a sort of beacon in space with a bright shining array of white streams. And the inhabitants reflected the change. But this was the begining. As the questions within Marxon's mind slowly became louder and louder he was forced to choose between blindly flying at the spead of light or slowly discovering the universe. ﻿But he was not the only one "Sir, we have left the atmosphere. Engines holding and speed is steady but we will need to find a course soon." "Good work everyone. Send out the scouts and recall the fighters. I want 2 jets, 4 supply 'cogs and 4 attack 'cogs ready for launch. As soon as the Navi-bit's return send them out. Im heading down to the hanger, round up the troops." "Yes sir" Replied the helmsman before another program spoke into a small microphone. On the lower decks as the announcement blaired Marxon was making his way to the hanger watching as groups of soldiers marched past him. It did not take long to reach his destination as the commander had a spring in his heel, anxious to rally his men but just before he stepped out into the grand army's view he stopped. He had not had time to calm down since construction began and glancing out into the deep eternal night it brought out the best in him. He knew that deep within his coding was the will to push through and tackle any challenges in the long road ahead. That was the moment in time that he knew he would never forget. It was the begining of the an incredible journey ahead. Chapter 1: Swift Comes the Morn "My fellow Programs. We have achieved a great many things in this past few cycles. We left the TRON system and explored the user world. We watched as the users left us. And now, we have become what once we sought so hard to become, The Users.. Themselves.." Marxon paused as the crowds of soldiers, workers and settlers alike cheered with an incredible roar. “In memory of Flynn, Sam, Quorra and Tron we have renamed this ship. Erasing the memory of the Codified Likeness Utility and the Abraxas Virus from our minds we have replaced the label of ‘The Regulator’ with the honourable ‘Frontier’. Two other ships are already under construction aswell. One, was the MCP Carrier and one was the Rectifier. The 'Grid Surfer' and the 'Gate Keeper' are scheduled to take of once we have landed." He anounced. About to continue Marxon noticed a porogram walking over. It was Sarsol, his first in command. They hadn't talked much since Flynn died but when they did it was normally bad news. He sighed. ''Maybe this time would be different ''he thought. And this time it was.. "Marxon, my friend. I have news from the scouts" "Ah i see.. they didn't return, did they..?" "Now why would you say such things?" "Normally you dont bring good tidings with you.. so then what is this news hmm?" "The scouts, the infact have returned. hold on.. im getting a message.." Said Sarsol, putting his finger to the ear and listening to a small device. "Ok... yes.. ok, hold on..Marxon, they request landing in the loading dock. Should I send the settlers out when they arrive?" "No, i want to speak with them when im done here. You'll be in command when i leave." "Leave!? with them!? you cant just get up and leave the ship, what if you get attacked or your jet malfunctions? we'd have no captain, no leader no--" "I am and will be leaving. now if you dont mind, i have a speach to finish" Category:Books